1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a blade replaceable type barber razor and more particularly to improvement of or relating to a barber razor of the type including a razor body comprising a handle portion and a first blade holder half made integral with the handle portion, a second blade holder half adapted to be operatively engaged to the first one in the form of hinge connection, the second blade holder half serving as a cover for the razor body, and a slidable wedge for firmly clamping a blade between both the clamping surfaces of the first and second blade holder halves by sliding movement of the slidable wedge in the forward direction.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A blade replaceable type barber razor including a razor body comprising a handle portion and a first blade holder half made integral with the handle portion, a second blade holder half adapted to be operatively engaged to the first one in the form of hinge connection to hold a blade therebetween and a slidable wedge for firmly clamping the blade between both the clamping surfaces of the first and second blade holder halves by its sliding movement in a slide groove in the forward direction which is formed in the ridge portions of the first and second blade holder halves located above the axis of hinge pins is already well known (for instance, see U.S. Pat. No. 3,772,778).
Further, another blade replaceable barber razor of the above-mentioned type including first and second blade holder halves which is constructed such that hinge pins are fixedly secured to the first or second blade holder half and hinge pin holes for allowing the hinge pins to be inserted thereinto are formed on the second or first blade holder half so that the hinge pins are inserted into the pin holes by sliding movement of the second blade holder half relative to the razor body in the longitudinal direction and thereby the second blade holder is hinge connected to the first blade holder half is also known from U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,285,125 and 4,454,653 and moreover it is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Application No. 145928/1982 (Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 27267/1984) and Japanese Utility Model Application No. 90814/1983 (Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 27268/1984) both of which were filed by the same inventor as that of the present invention, the latter being a divisional utility model application of the former.
However, it has been found that the barber razor as disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Application No. 90814/1983 has a drawback that the second blade holder half which function as a cover for the razor body tends to slide toward the foremost end of the razor body under the effect of existence of friction during actuation of the slidable wedge and in an extreme case it is disconnected from the razor body.
On the other hand, the barber razor as disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Application No. 145928/1982 has also drawbacks that it is complicated in structure, manufactured at an expensive cost and has not good appearance, because it is provided with a locking pawl and a recess to which the former comes in engagement in order to inhibit the second blade holder half from slidably moving relative to the razor body in the direction of axis of the hinge pin.